Shadows
by blakebs
Summary: When a mysterious man by the name of Langston appears, its the beginning of yet another adventure for the Tamers. He also has a strange obsession with Jeri... Who is this mystery man anyway? And What connection does he hold to the Digital World?


The nameless digimon was thrown around like a rag-doll, each time landing painfully on the ground.

"I'll ask you again; where is it?" a middle-aged African American in a large trench overcoat and a big pair of black sunglasses asked, not even a hint of emotion in his voice.

"W-Who are you?" the digimon asked, still laying on the ground, incredible pain searing through him.

"Who I am is of no importance... However, the thing I would be worried about right now is my life, and nothing as trivial as to who someone is." the man said, his voice still lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"Now then; I'll ask you again, where is it?" the man continued to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about... Where is what?" the digimon asked, still laying on the ground in pain.

"You know very well what... And we will continue to beat you senselessly until you tell us what we want to know." the man said point blank, his voice continuing to lack emotion.

"You're a psychopath!" the digimon spat out to his tormentor.

"Psychopath is such a strong word... I am merely someone who wishes to acquire information, nothing more..." the man said softly, so softly that he almost couldn't be heard by the digital creature.

"Well then... Acquire this! Mega-Blast!" the digimon fires a fiery blast at the man in complete and utter rage. Luckily for the mystery man, his partner steps in front of the blast and dodges it aside like a cucumber. His partner's name just happens to be Grizzamon; a hairy behemoth with claws as sharp as knives. Possibly named this due to his grizzly bear-like appearance. Undaunted by the attempt on his life, the man snaps his index finger; signaling for the carnage to begin once more. Grizzamon raises up the other nameless digimon by the throat, threatening to strangle the very life out of him.

"You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be." the mystery man said from his vantage point several meters below the creature's body. He just continued to stand there and stare as Grizzamon continued to grip him by the thought, the creature could slowly feel the life leaving his battered form.

"If you don't tell us what we need to know, you will only prolong your own suffering..." the man said in the coldest manner imaginable, if the creature didn't know any better, this strange man had no heart to begin with.

"Why are you doing this?" the digimon asked weakly; he could slowly feel the life leaving his body.

"Why do we do anything? Now, are you going to tell us what we need to know?" the man said once again, but could tell by the look in the creature's eyes he wasn't about to tell anyone anything.

"I'm not telling you anything, human..." the creature said.

"Very well, its your funeral..." the man replied back, he was prepared to get the information he desired one way, or another.

"I'll ask you one more time... Where is it?" the man asked once again.

"You figure it out!" the creature spat in anger.

"Very well... Finish him off, Grizzamon." Grizzamon was prepared to put the digimon out of his misery, he raises up one of his claws, prepared to slice the digimon into pieces.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" The digimon yelled out in fright, this was too much; he'd never seen a human behave like this.

"That's more like it... So, where is it exactly?" the man asked; completely undaunted by the fact that he pretty much tortured a living creature, all of this seemed not to even register in the man's mind; obviously, the man was a bit of a psychopath.

"It's not here, if that's what you're thinking..." the creature began.

"Then where is it?" The man asked.

"Not in the Digital World... But in the Real World." the creature said.

"Where in the Real World?" the man asked, his voice beginning to rise in slight anger.

"Place called Japan..." the creature said.

"You'll have to be more specific... Where in Japan?" the man asked, having gotten a handle on his rising anger.

"A Place by the name of Tokyo; that's all I know I swear..." the creature said.

"You're lying..." the mystery man said point blank, it came out almost as a mere whisper; but it was audible. Something told the creature something very bad was about to go down, and he could only hang there, his neck still gripped by the man's fearsome partner. How could a person like that have possibly become a Tamer? That unmerciful, uncaring peace of trash, a Tamer? The creature just couldn't believe it.

"You know..." the man continued; pausing for a moment for no apparent reason, the unnamed creature could feel his heart rate increase, this was not going to end well.

"My father was a pathological liar...And you want to know what that got him?" the mystery man paused in mid-sentence once again, the tension in the air could easily be felt, the mystery creature felt the feeling of impending doom, as he probably should. After all, he's dealing with a psychopath who obviously has some unresolved issues with his past, or whatever humans refer to it as.

For some reason or another, the mystery man still couldn't bring himself to say whatever it was he was gonna say a second ago. Minutes began to go bye, minutes that felt like hours. The creature was scarred out of his wits. What was he gonna do with him?

The man continued to just stand in place, looking out into the distance of this world... It was a strange world, one that he was not used to at all. The Digital World used to be a such beautiful and serene place. But, looking at it now, after the D-Reaper caused all of that destruction and death, it gave the man a feeling of melancholy.

"_What is he doing? Why can't he just say whatever it is?!_" the creature wondered aloud inside his mind. What in heaven's name was he doing? He knew humans were weird, but this guy just took the cake.

"Master?" Grizzamon called out to his partner, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You want to know what it got him, you really want to know? I'll tell you..." the man paused in mid-sentence yet again, this guy was really stating to freak the creature out.

"My father was a drug dealer..." the man whispered in the creature's ear, having Grizzamon lower him down to the ground ever so slightly.

"Coke, crack, crystal meth, anything you'd want... He'd come home drunk, and beat me and my sisters until my mother begged him to stop. But that's just it, he didn't stop. No, he didn't stop until he was satisfied, not until cuts and bruises rattled our broken bodies, until we could barely walk, barely stand, barely breathe. Yes, my father was heartless that way."

"But that's not all, not even close. When he got tired of beating us; he turned to our frail mother. He took a crowbar, and senselessly hit her in the back with it, I could hear her bloodcurdling screams, I begged, pleaded with him to stop it, but he wouldn't."

"Then, one night... He didn't come home... I can't say I miss him. Seems he got involved with a big-time drug kingpin. He stole from him and lied about it. Next thing you know, he was found dead in a trench on the side of the road covered in his own blood."

"That's what lying got my father... A one way ticket to the grave." the creature was shocked at the mystery man's confession, he knew humans could be cruel... But that was just wrong.

"Grizzamon... destroy him." the man said calmly, with no hint of emotion.

"As you wish." Grizzamon said as he raised up his claws, ready to strike.

"Hey, wait a minute! I told you what you wanted to know! You can't do this!" the creature shouted, struggling to break Grizzamon's firm grip.

"The needs of the many far outweigh the needs of the few... Get rid of him, now."

"No... No!" the digimon screamed right before being impaled by one of Grizzamon's claws.

"Scan his data..." the man commanded his partner to do.

"Of course, master..."

"His data will come in handy in the battles ahead..."

"Now then, come... There is much to be done, and only so much time to do it..." the man said as he started walking through the merciless desert area.

"What is our first order of business, master?" Grizzamon asked.

"Our first order of business will be to locate the one known as Jeri Katou... After that, well let's just say she plays a very important role in the grand scheme of things." the mystery man replied.

"Is that it?" Grizzamon asked.

"No... There's a lot more going on here than meets the eye..." the mystery man replied.

"Wherever you go, master... I will follow." Grizzamon said as he and his Tamer continued walking through the desert, the sun swiftly beginning to set.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
